Brotherly Love
by otkcp
Summary: Sometimes Dean hated being Sammy's big brother, especially now that his brother has turned into a pain in the ass teenager hell bent on doing everything he's been told not to. Warnings: Spanking, swearing and violence.


Summary: Sometimes Dean hated being Sammy's big brother, especially now that his brother has turned into a pain in the ass teenager hell bent on doing everything he's been told not to.

Warnings: Spanking, swearing and violence.

**Brotherly Love**

Dean Winchester paced back and forwards around the small motel room that he and his sixteen year old little brother were calling home that week. It was just the two of them at the moment, their father, John, was off on a case with another hunter; Dean was working a few smaller jobs around the small town they were currently in.

Sammy was supposed to be helping him but lately his brother had grown more and more moody, constantly fight both John and Dean on everything, from getting up in the morning to doing his training. Sam had always been stubborn but his recent behaviour had really pissed his father off to the point that he chose to leave Sam solely to Dean for longer and more frequent periods of time than usual.

Dean being twenty made it a lot easier for them to keep a low profile and not draw the attention of social services, which had been a more prominent worry when they were younger. He was used to being in charge of and looking after his little brother, it had always been his first priority and as he got older Dean became more and more of a parent to his little brother.

As he continued to pace, Dean looked at the alarm clock by the bed 1:35 flashed at him in red, Sammy was late, not just a little late but hours late and for the rather over protective big brother it didn't sit well with him. Sam had left for school in the morning around 8:30 while Dean was still sleeping, he had been expected back by four o'clock to do some hand to hand and weapons training, training that he had told Dean he had no intention of doing, the night before during an argument that had left the older Winchester brother fuming and the younger brother sent to bed with a sharp smack to the butt.

He was growing more and more worried and extremely pissed off with every minute, he hated this, hated not knowing where Sammy was and if he was okay. Sam was the most important person in his life, Dean loved his father and had a few hunter friends and a string of hot chicks all over the country that he had shared a good time with, but no one and nothing was as important to him as Sammy.

"Sammy, when you get home I'm going to kick your scrawny ass" he muttered to himself in frustration as he continued to pace back and forwards waiting for his little brother to walk safely through that door so he could kill him himself.

He stopped pacing long enough to grab a bear out of the small refrigerator in hopes that it would calm him down a little, maybe make him feel a little less anxious about his brother's safety. Dean decided that pacing and drinking was not the easiest of tasks, so instead he flopped down on his bed and continued to drink from the bottle as he waited for his kid brother to come back.

...

Dean had drifted off for a little while, but was brought back to the land of consciousness by the sounds of his brother trying to sneak into the motel room, turning his head to check the time he saw 3:47 flashing back at him.

Glaring at the younger boy, Dean demanded "where the hell have you been Sammy?" Sam jumped slightly, a little startled as he hadn't noticed his brother was awake, glaring back he replied "don't call me Sammy, my name is Sam" he snapped then added "and I've been out, not that it's any of your business".

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want" Dean snapped back "and the hell it isn't my business, Dad left me in charge, so again I ask, where the hell have you been?" the worry that had been there before was gone and had instead been replace with anger.

"Fuck you Dean, just because 'Dad' left you in charge, doesn't mean I answer to you" Sammy said, his voice raised a little but not yet yelling "you're not my parent and you are not my boss" the sixteen year old told his brother who practically growled back "I might not be your parent but I am too your boss Sammy, whether you like it or not".

"Now you have two seconds to tell me where you were before I lose my cool and beat your ass" he warned, Sam didn't reply, instead he just stood there glaring back at his older brother defiantly, "right that's it" Dean snapped, finally losing his cool.

With ease he got up from his position on his bed and to his younger brother's side before Sammy even had a chance to react. It didn't take him long to sit back down on the bed, this time with his little brother ass up over his knee.

Dean didn't waist anytime on words, instead he got to work land sharp swats on his brother's up turned behind **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.** Sam bucked as the smacks landed on his butt, wriggling and trying to get away he yelled "DEAN STOP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS" Dean ignored the yells and kept going **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"OW FUCK DEAN STOP OW OW DEEEEEAAAAAN" he whined as his brother's hand landed over and over on his denim covered backside.

He kept the swats coming, aiming a flurry of them to Sammy's sitspots **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"Ouch, ow Dean please?" Sam begged a little, no longer yelling "you have this coming Sammy, just gonna have to man up and take it Dude" Dean said, pausing momentarily to yank his brother's jeans and boxers down in a well practiced move and starting the spanking again.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **covered the reddening bottom "ouch noooo, please Dean owwww please stop" Sammy was sobbing now, trying to get away from Dean's strong, punishing hand.

"Almost done Dude, almost done" Dean assured him before landing a final volley of sharp swats to the back of Sam's yet to be touched thighs **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Dean looked down at his little brother's red and obviously sore behind and said "Dude your ass must hurt" teasingly before pulling his crying little brother into a tight hug, not caring if it was a chick-flick moment, he had just beaten his brother's ass good and he knew Sammy needed a hug after that and Dean wouldn't ever deny Sammy something he needed.

"Ouch, yeah Dean it does, not thanks to you" he murmured as the tears began to subside "hey you had it coming, with the attitude and staying out until almost 4 am, where were you Sammy, better tell me now 'cause I don't think you wanna go another round" Dean warned.

"I was just out, wasn't really doing anything, just at the 24 hour diner" Sam told him "why Dude? You had me fucking worried" Dean wanted to know "I guess I wasn't sure you cared anymore" Sam replied not looking at his brother as he said it.

"Dude, of course I care, I guess I don't say it much but I love you little brother" he hugged Sammy a little tighter, he didn't know how the kid could think he didn't care "yeah I get that now" Sam replied as he pulled himself out of Dean's embrace, pulled his boxer shorts back up over his aching behind, kicking his jeans and shoes off and flopping down on his own bed feeling exhausted from both the later hour and the crying.

"I love you too Dean" he said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: just a one shot, hope you enjoyed =D**


End file.
